vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Maltaarano
A sizable village in the Ainadorlintaur Kingdom of the Eyrian Empire. The village is located on the Tauresirith River. It is navigable by decent sized craft. The river boats are the main method of trade with and from the village. It is noted as being the birthplace and one of the homes of Julian Valaion. Coran the Golden lives there in a very low key fashion. His two Elven wives are the matriarchs of many of the Half Centaurs that keep house in the village. Raphael of Suszan has settled in Maltaarano It is one of those small friendly towns that seethes with kids, dogs, and other pets. You feed the kids and pets that land on you hearth and twice a week the mothers sort them out. Kids mind you come with feet, hooves, and paws in numbers from two to four. The town is a mixed mode town. Several styles of buildings are seen, from the Elven houses of living wood, Human half timbered construction and a Leoman clanhouse as well. There is a large green that serves both as public market and gathering place. The other thing of note is the number of half Centaurs that live in this village. Julian is not a unique example.- The whole town is largely clothing optional. This is the location of the Maltaarano Healer's School started by Julian's father. That is the village main claim to fame. There is a lot of traffic in the ill. People coming from out of town with difficult chronic illness to be treated at the healer's school. The school has a hostel for these people and their families. The National Geographic Greyhawke Expedition passed through Maltaarano. the Expedition is tasked with helping the people of Earth in discovering Greyhawke. Government Maltaarano possess neither a court or a mayor of any kind. With two Knights of Eyrie in residence and an elder councilor of the Vala also handy matters of public concern, criminal issues, or private disputes are readily dealt with on an informal basis. There is little in the way of city services. There is no public running water or sewer system. Outdoor lighting is private if any. Even the need for a city watch is limited. The village has plenty of former adventurers that make breaking the peace a risky proposition. Some of them would as soon kill you and clean up the mess in the morning as ask you why you are being a nuisance. Maltaarano is a dangerous place to break the law. Places The Absent Griffin (I-9 green) A local Inn, the sign has a griffin shaped hole in it. A good upper middle of the road inn in quality and service. A touch better than a Post Inn. The Inn is built Human style of half timbered construction. They have a large number of rooms They are for transient traffic and the prices reflect that. The attached tavern is a popular watering hole. *'Mark Callious' - Half Centaur male - Innkeeper. An agreeable host. Baker (H-10 yellow) A sufficient non-householding resident population to support a full time baker here. Most small towns don't have that population. Maltaarano does. Everything from basic loaves to sweets. The shop smells wonderful and is always slightly warm. This is a cross between a commercial bakery and a neighborhood one. Most of the bread goes to the school. Plenty still goes out the front door as well. *'Harlin Elsoria' - Half Elf male - Proof that not everyone in town is a half Centaur. Blacksmith (I-9 blue) A typical blackship shop in that it does blacksmithing. Untypical in that Coran the Golden is the blacksmith. His son James helps him along with several apprentices. Coran is also a maker of instruments in steel. Be that highly polished scalpels to extractors and forceps. He does jeweler fine work in steel and mithril. Coran only has one shop. Said shop has several entrances and is usually fairly busy. Unless you specifically ask the door lets you out the same place you came in. Most people don't even know to ask. *'Coran the Golden' - Centaur male - Pantheon god Patron of Centaurs, Patron of Fathers, Keeper of the Forge and the Oathbinder, Knight of Eyrie, Knight Commander, His Imperial Highness Duke of The Lakeland - Coran is an enigmatic figure, few people know him, and of those fewer still know him well. The public figure is stoic, and often cold seeming, the god is downright scary with great thunderings and those eyes that seem to burn through you. This hides a tender heart and an man of great feeling and love. With family he laughs, cries and generally behaves as one would expect the good husband and father to behave. *'James McDonald' - Centaur male - Minor god, Patron of Wild Things James has trained as a smith with his Father, but has not lost the connection with nature his Mother gifted him with. If anything his skill with animals exceeds her own. Boat Shed (G-8 “B”) Small boats built and repaired. A necessary service on the river. *'Golard' - Half Centaur male - Master boat builder - Golkad use to work in the Woodmanor naval yards. This is his retirement business. Butcher Shop (H-10 “b”) Located off the General Market it is run by the Leomans of the Lodonis clan. They supply their own cattle and buy mutton and chickens from the local farmers. The shop is usually manned by two clan members and what of their kids are there that day. Callorian Farm (L/R-6/9 “Callorian”) A traditional Elven forest farm. Typical old Elven family. The farm is generations old, Elven generations. The family is large even by Elven standards. *'Lorieal Kernet Callaorian' - Calaquendi female - Matriarch - she is a very old woman recently widowed. She has retired from the management of the farm. It remains to be seen if she will use magic to extend her life or move on to Valanor. *'Cenaldren Elsoria Callaorian' - Calaquendi male - Patriarch - While a good manager and excellent administrator he is not a people person. He is the Husband of Teleoil, Lorieal's daughter. The family had no sons that generation. Cenaldren graciously assumed the family name. *'Teleoil Elsoria Callaorian' - Calaquendi femael - Cenaldren's wife. They are a comfortable elder couple. She is charming where he is not. He has he better head for management. Corbie's General Store (I-9 red) Well, everything. A general merchant that sells everything from soap to tinware. Dry goods, hardware, anything but food can be bought here, a Renaissance Macy's. The store is sizable serving the whole of the village. *'Corbie' - Half Centaur male - Corbie sells stuff not just for a living. He likes to talk and everyone comes through his store. The main exchange for neighborhood gossip is his location. He is married to Galdiel. They are looking for a second wife. Elegant Appointments (I-9 purple) Dorcas' tailor shop. Maltaarano does not supply sufficient business to keep her afloat, small towns don't need fancy clothing that much. Her main business is located in Delta. A small store front has a gate to this location. Most of her customers are not Half Centaurs. Her main product is highly embroidered jackets made to order. These are very labor intensive and cost accordingly. The more area the embroidery covers the more it costs. Dorcus employs the Allion sewing machines in her shop. It vastly cuts the time to do the basic sewing work. It doesn't speed up the fancy work. Galdiel Hair (I-9 pink) Hair cutting and barber shop. Razors are pricy and not everyone man has one. Hair cutting is best done by someone else as well. At least with the Healer school she isn't expected to pull teeth and treat wounds. Right next to the general store. Connected in fact. *'Gladiel' - Half Centaur female - Galdiel cuts hair, shave faces, and helps in the general store when there are no customers. Married to Corbie, they are looking for a second wife. General Market The town is large enough to support a full time market area. Isendar Jeweler (H-9 gold “i”) Mainly making medical instruments, pretties is a secondary consideration. A number of the more advanced medical instruments require the skills of a fine jeweler, like needles and syringes. These are not the mass produced disposable tools of the Earth Doctor. A business much larger than you think the town would require. The Healer's school upsets the normal economy of a town this size. Isendar Jeweler also offers vault services for the town at large. They have none of the services of a bank but for a small fee they will store your money. *'Eleniel Farden Kenet' - Calaquendi female - Master Jeweler - She has been around since anyone can remember. She made the set that Julian still carries. She has to be coming up on 500 years old and is still going strong. Eleniel has an interesting mix of skills as she as been around the block a few times. After a less than lustrous adventuring career, but not unprofitable, she spent time in the Seahaven court as a Courtesan, finally picking up skills as a magician and learning the jewelers trade. This is the work she settled into after raising her family. *'Donivan' - Half Centaur male - Master Jeweler - One jeweler alone cannot meet the demand. Donivan added to the skilled hands. *'Maniel Elsoria Kenet' - Calaquendi female - Journeyman Jeweler - Still learning to master the trade. She is Eleniel's daughter in law who is picking up the trade. Janous Carpenter (G-9/10 orange “c”) The local house builder. He is also skilled at the maintenance and making of Elven tree houses. He does some joinery, but is not overly skilled at it. *'Janous' - Half Centaur male - Unmarried, and takes full advantage of his craft abilities. He was glad to see Rapheal marry it was cutting into his nookie supply. Jovin's House and Shop (I-9 tree “J”) A Cobbler. Jovin makes shoes for everyone's feet. Yes half Centaurs often wear shoes. *'Jovin' -- Half Centaur male. Cobbler He lives here with his family. A skilled and creative cobbler. Jovin is a cheerful man that enjoys his work. He and his family are active in the community. *'Tillia' -- Half Centaur female - First wife A busy woman always on the move and commenting about it. From the constant monologing you would think she hever hears a word to say, but she gets all of it. *'Mavun' -- Half Centaur female - Junior wife Eagerly awaiting her first child. Julian's House (I-11 blue “v”) The family home. He is the sole remaining sibling of his generation. The house seethes with kids as his girls have been busy. Julian being the person he is not all the kids are half Centaur or even remotely related to him. But five women all willing and eager mothers. makes for a brood. *'Julian (Valaion)' -- Half Centaur male God of Healing and Healers. *'Astra' -- Half Centaur female Astra is perky, it is the best way to describe her; bouncy, enthusiastic, eager. That is balanced by the discipline required to practice her profession. She is most likely to smile at childhood indiscretions. *'Dorcas' -- Half Centaur female Dorcas is a tailor that makes beautiful clothing, mostly for men. Anthony is one of her best customers. *'Gina' -- Half Centaur female Gina is a small girl for a half Centaur. She is bubbly and eager to explore. She is Acadian, an off worlder and like Raphael "not related" She has four children by four men. *'Kaira' -- Half Centaur female Kaira plays the party girl the bright and bubbly one. She is by nature more sedate. But the bard is if anything a performer. She leaves the performance in her instrument case at home. She has the fewest kids as she has not given up the bard gig. *'Theone' -- Half Centaur female Theone is the broody mothering kind. She has no business outside rearing kids and making more, if Julian would let her. She has four, he is slowing things down. She gladly takes care of the brood regardless of mother. Kenet Farm (A/F-12/15 “Kenet”) An Even family farm that has operated since the Empire arrived run by a large family. The farm is a typical Elven forest crop farm. They grow various vegetables and have a winery that is locally renowned. The eight Elders work the farm with five couples and their twelve children as dependents. Help from the youngers is always appreciated. *'Celerel Elahain Kenet'- Calaquendi male - Current patriarch of the farm. 450 years of age and going strong. Celerel was a successful adventurer in his youth. *'Galaial Elsoria Kenet'- Calaquendi female - Celerel's wife. A counselor and Healer. A most gentle woman. Linda's House (I-9 yellow) The home of the retired school teacher Linda Morgan. She lives with her children and several grand children. Linda came to Maltaarano mainly because of her child. Falla is a Half Centaur girl. Linda doesn't talk about the girl's sire. He was not a father. The younger son had a different father and he was apparently killed adventuring. Hey she likes Centaurs, her business. Linda never did formally marry. She was frequently looked after by Coran, even if the children are clearly not his. *'Linda Morgan' - Human female (Airalaner) - retired school teacher - Currently the old lady scholar of town. She is looked on fondly by a town she largely educated. Children: Falla - Half Centaur girl by ???; Gendaren - Half Centaur boy by Gendaren *'Falla' - Half Centaur female - Daughter and current householder - Her husband is a pilot on the river and frequently away from home there is no junior wife. She is a woman frequently refereed to as handsome. Her eldest two children have started households of her own. Children: Theone - girl, married to Raphael; Harvy - boy; Ellen - girl; Dan - boy; Linda - girl *'Garn' - Half Centaur male - River Pilot - One of the all too common Coran linage. Garn is a senior River Pilot and as a result spends much time away from home. When present he is an attentive father. Livery Stable (H-9/10 “L”) Horse boarding, short or long term. Farrel does have a paddock to turn the horses out unlike most city stables. *'Farrel' - Half Centaur male - An older fellow that leans heavily on his younger grooms. Lodonis Clan (G/H-14/15) The local Leomans. the massive multi tree clanhosue is just on the edge of the town proper. Lodonis clan is one of the large Leoman clans around with 24 adults. The clanhouse is a near village in it's own right. the clan is over 500 years old. The Leomans live by farming and various crafts. The clan is too urban and large to survive by hunting alone. They keep cattle. The cattle are similar to Elan antelope in size and shape. The typical Eyrian cattle. The clan also engages in the Leoman practice of leather crafts. *'Coriss' - Leoman male - The clan patriarch and cleric of Sharla. A helpful and friendly man to deal with. Most of his clerical duties are done for family. *'Ulara' - Leoman female - The clan matriarch. A typical Leoman skill set. Her main job is to manage the massive household. *'Typical Clan Members' - Leoman gender varies. - The clan has 24 adults, Cloriss and Ulara included. Magician for Hire (I-10 teal) Magical work for hire, but expensive as the magician is experienced. She does little in terms of spells for hire and is mainly a producer of magic items. She is not really that concerned with getting work and is picky about what and who. *'Kalia Galion Kenet' - Calaquendi female - One of Julian's crazy grandmothers. She is a former adventuring wild child that dallied with the Centaur at exactly the wrong time in her life. She decided she liked him better than any of the Elven boys around at the time. Maltaarano Healer's School (J-10/11 teal “M”) Teaching healing by the Maltaarano Method a holistic approach that is different from the Greek School in being less interventionist in treatments. The body and mind are worked with to encourage healing, not pushed to heal. The school was founded 200 years ago by Julian's father Fabian. It has grown to be the premiere school in Ainadorlintaur. The closest rival is the Julian school in Woodmanor, also teaching the Maltaarano Method. Many people come to the school seeking relief from chronic illnesses. They are the subjects that the students learn on. The school and those that come to the school are a major source of income for the village. Students are taught partly in the classroom and mostly by example. Apprentice Healers are clostered. As Kim Du Hoc explains. "A healer must be ready to accept knowledge. Knowing one creature alone is not enough. One must be versed in the bodies and minds of many creatures, both people and beasts. Learning here is much like that of a monastery. The novice is strictly taught and kept to a vigorous discipline. As knowledge is proven privilege is increased until we have made competent healers." The Fabian Museum of Medical History: Begun with Fabian's collection of medical oddities and added to by many others including Julian. The museum holds hundreds of exhibits of the strange and bizarre, from actual preserved samples, to wax models of medical conditions that the student might go an entire career as a healer and never encounter. These are not limited to the curiosities of sentient creatures, but the common beasts of farm and field as well. Everything can be found here from the femur and skull of the largest know pure Human (John Yoiunger 8'9" 1023-1065), to the articulated skeletons of fairies no larger than your hand. The odd, the bizarre, the disturbing, and the strangely beautiful. The primary purpose of the museum is to inform the healer. As many of the conditions preserved are rare they are not things that the apprentice healer will ever get a chance to see never mind actually practice on. As a result there is little concern with keeping things behind glass or away from curious hands. It is expected that the students will examine the various specimens. They are frequently carried from the museum proper to the teaching theaters. *'Kim Du Hoc' -- Human male, School Director A Korean orphan rescued by Julian from Earth Q. Kim is Julian's most successful apprentice. He picked him up on one of those unexpected off world jaunts. He consults often with his mentor, a man he considers more his father, as Julian raised him from the age of eight. The elder has had a great influence on the younger man. Kim behaves in a manner you would expect of a man of sixty in regard to patients and wisdom. Kim's slight frame contains an indomitable will and fortitude. *'Fanna' -- Half Elf female. Kim's loving and eager wife. She is also a healer of much skill land a teacher at the school. They have two children. The Mill (I-8 “M”) Milling is a necessary service and flour keeps poorly but grain well. As a result every village will have its mill. The Maltaarano mill is a wind mill in spite of the closeness of the river. It is less expensive to build and maintain. Grain is ground to order. The Miller and family live in a compact house outside the circle of the mill's sails. *'Roger' - Half Centaur male - Miller - Roger is a chatty man on the younger side. His two wives and the passel of kids help with the business. The mill is a good place for the latest gossip as most people come by about once a week. *'Shalla' - Half Centaur female - First wife. - A practical farm wife attitude in a warm loving package. The glue that keeps the family going. She has three children. *'Tandy' - Half Centaur female - Junior wife - The main domestic magement type as Shalla helps mostly with the mill work. She has two kids and is looking for one more. Namer Farm (K/L-9/11 “Namer Farm”) A mixed crop family farm. This one run by half Centaurs. They are related to Julian. The founder being his Uncle Darius. *'Saulen' - Half Centaur male - Farm owner. - Great great grandson of the founder. He is a patriarch in his own right. Saulen has been wryly commented on his ability to find charming women. *'Madilen' - Half Centaur female - First wife - A real charmer. She is a popular social maven in the village. All the local gossip is bound to pass through her kitchen, usually sooner than later. She has four kids. *'Landiel' - Half Centaur female - Junior wife - One of Dorcas' sewers. A woman highly skilled with a needle. She has two kids. Parcanten Books (H-9 mauve “b”) Bookseller/Bookbinder/Printer Another business that primarily serves the school. Students need books and this is the one stop book shop. Everything from printing your thesis to supplying the school with the basic texts the students require. It is one of the larger employers in the community. *'Parcanten' - Half Centaur female - A widow not looking for another husband. She got into business to take her mind off grief. No mate no children and don't even bring the subject up. Post Inn 242 (H/I-10 red “P”) Typical of the forest built inns in the system. It is half timbered, mostly wood construction. *'Garris' - Half Centaur male - Measured, careful, and infinity polite. Garris wears one of Dorcus' jackets the better to make an impression. *'Pirsara' - Half Centaur female - Busy and bustling. Unlike most half Centaur housewives she does wear a top. Both to protect and contain. She has an apron as well. Public Bath (H/I-9 sky blue “B”) Not every house in town as a bath and travelers like to stop for a bath as well so the town as a small public bath. It isn't as elaborate as the large facilities in the cities. They will get you clean. *'Alynda' - Half Centaur female - Bath supervisor. - Warm and motherly to the young women. *'Bath attendants' - Race varies female - Most are fairly young. Scrub your back, get towels. Female and nude is the current style. Public School (I-9 orange)A typical single room schoolhouse tasked with the primary education of the young. The schoolmaster lives in the detached house provided. A primary education it provided by the Empire to any that will make use of it. Subjects are limited to reading writing, math, civics, and history. Teaching is both in Quenya, the Eyrian language of record and the local language of the area of the school, if different. A third language is often added if it is common to the area. This school teaches Quenya and Greek. *'Hylas Papolopous' - Human male - School teacher - A young man recently replacing an old teacher that still lives in the village with her grandchildren. He is both earnest and studious good qualities in the beginner. Quetmaksa Tavern (I-10 tree “q”) A tavern in the Elven fashion. Located in the roots of a living tree. The common room is airy, irregular and leafy. The rain however does not get it. Mead and wine for the thirsy and a simple but filling fare for the hungry. *'Calaia Kenet' - Calaquendi female - Owner - A mere slip of a girl the place is a hobby business. She gets a kick out of playing hostess and chasing boys. sometimes at the same time. *'Canna and Millie' - Half Centaur females - They tend the customers' needs be it food or drink. Both of these girls were checking out Raphael when he first arrived. Raphael's House and Shop (I-9 tree “r”) Raphael's home is a classic Elven style house wrapped most of the way around a large and very old tree. There is not a square corner in the whole building. The family quarters are in the center a multi-story arrangement that blends into the tree. To the right is Raphael's shop and to the left the girls'. The main area is a comfortable arc shaped room with low seating and plenty of natural light. There is an indoor/outdoor kitchen. Upstairs are family private rooms. There is a nice deck higher in the limbs. Raphael is mainly working as a carpenter with a side of priest. (The town has no lack of clerics). Fine woodcarving is his specialty. He has taken up the making of the fine boxes the instrument makers need. While he will do rough carpentry he is best known for decorative panels and making toys. He also has the skills to work on living wood houses. In addition to Raphael's woodwork and clerical services the twins offer Craft services on the other side of the house along with Theone's wizardry. A one stop magic and wood working shop. When Raphael first moved here he was nearly swamped by eager courting females. It seems the fey fellow was the most eligible bachelor in town because he was not related to any one else. From near outcast to the guy getting all the tails flipped at him. It took some getting use to. Once Theone had moved in followed by the twins the pressure eased off. He has still had one couple ask him to father their child. They were refereed to the goddess. *'Raphael' -- Half Centaur male - A gentle man of terrible violence when crossed. Raphael is a priest of Suszan with pantheistic tendencies toward the whole Centaur group. (See full page for all items powers, abilities, and background.) *'Felicia' -- Half Centaur female. wife, A blond and buff color (hair/legs) a near ethereal beauty with green eyes and a perfect figure. Earth mother, font of the milk of human kindness. Gets pregnant with a lustful glance. Will love and nurture anyone and anything. Making love to her grants a +2 circumstance bonus to saves for 24 hours. Likewise drinking her milk. Felina is a magical rescue from Ungarden Manor, not a natural woman by any imagination. She looked human as did her children when found, but the morning after Rapheal had "claimed" them they were all half Centaurs. Children: Carlos - boy; Clarissa - girl; Donis - boy, by Raphael *'Theone' -- Half Centaur female, wife, A dark russet haired woman with black legs and black eyes. Theone is the wife that finally settled in during the big rush to check out the new guy that was not related. Children: Maya - girl *'Genna' -- Half Centaur Female, craftwoman, A light brown hair and darker brown legs. She is nicely curvy in the broad hipped and understated busty half centaur way. Ranya's Twin, live ins with privileges. she calls herself his concubine. *'Rayna' -- Half Centaur Female, A light brown hair and darker brown legs. She is nicely curvy in the broad hipped and understated busty half centaur way. Genna's Twin, live ins with privileges. she calls herself his concubine. River Landing (G/I-7/8) A stone dock along side the river for the various Riverboats. There isn't much in terms of ship servicing gear. It is a place to load and unload and to tie up for the night. The dock isn't run by anyone. It is maintained by the town at large. Upstream of the large dock is a smaller dock and an area of sandy bank that is commonly used for smaller boats. It is considered rude of a small boat owner to block the large dock. One will be subject to finding your boat missing. Solace Hostel (I-10 green “S”) A place for those coming for the Healer's School to stay. the accommodations are more apartment like and the service from staff is minimal. You fix your own meals and such. There is a eatery attached if that is not to your liking. This is the largest of several such establishments in town. They out number inn rooms. Minimum stay is by the week. *'Hansol Gavion Elsoria' - Calaquendi male - Been there done that. An Elder Elf with an easy and comforting manner. *'Milaniol Calaion Elsoria' - Calaquendi female - Wife and live in healer. - Some times a runner to the school is not quick enough. Swimming Hole (J-7 “s”) The favorite of several ponds locally for swimming by the kids. Adults check here first when seeking young ones on a hot day. The location is tacitly approved as better and safer than the river. *'Kids' - Race and gender vary - Recreating young folk. Any race any gender, and no suits. Vala Grove (J-9 “V”) Elven temple for all your religious needs. *'Maya Kalindi Elsoria' Calaquendi female The senior councilor and one of Julian's crazy Grandmothers. She has several children by Coran and is a matriarch of the community. *'Dorindum' - Human male - Raphael's teacher/father - He has decided on examination that the Elven gods are most like what he was used to and has taken up their worship. He is now a councilor of the Vala. Dorindum is a middle aged man with a full beard and the appearance of one that has spent a great deal of his life out of doors. He commonly dresses in the Vala sky blue robe. *'Philla' - Faum female - Raphael's milk mother - Philla has taken householding with Dorindum. There are no Fauns locally and she knows the man well. He understands her particular personality as well. *'Coronaria' - Faun female - Raphael's milk sister. She had no profession prior to arrival on Greyhawke. She likes the idea of the hetairia as has studied to the profession. Village Green (I-9) The public meeting space. It is not involved in commerce. Warehouses (H-7 “w”) Storage space for rent. Dunixi provides a roof and a lock. You do all the labor. *'Dunixi Dorinokots' - Human male - The warehouse owner. A retired riverman who changes enough to keep the roof from leaking and himself in wine. He is down by the landing when a boat comes in and usually at the Absent Griffin otherwise. He has a hundred stories of life as a riverman. Some of them true. Weaver (I-0 yellow-green “w”) Weaves to order. You supply the yarn. *'Callion' - Centaur male - Late of the Eyrian Army. Fighting never really suited him. *'Raine' - Human female - The senior of the two wives and mother of several half centaur children. She is an old friend and unexpected lover. It's working for them. No it isn't polite to ask. *'Fallia' - Centaur female - Junior wife. Recently added to the household and not yet with child at side. They work on it a lot. Wickerworks (I-9 Dk Blue “W”) Baskets, chests, even furniture. An extension of the traditional Centaur handcraft into household goods of every type that can be made from rattan. The business is run by two families of Half Centaurs. The core being the two sisters that are the frist wife on both sides. They make enough for the village and have enough to ship to other places as well. There is a high demand for the larger chests and furniture. They employe several people in the village. The two families share quarters in a large rambling house connected to the workshop. The house has lots of kids. *'Xena' - Half Centaur female - First wife - The older of the two sisters she took over the business from her father. She is also a great granddaughter of Darius. Xena is the business acumen of the family. A good weaver in her own right. She keep a close eye on the money. She is married to Genden and Serri *'Kana' - Half Centaur female - First wife - The younger of the two sisters and the main artist of the business. She is the designer of the various pieces, especially the furniture that is not traditional Centaur designs. She is married to Stan and Jena *'Genden' - Half Centaur male - Married to Xena and Serri - Also a good handyman he has made most of the specialized tools they need for softening and preparing the reeds. *'Stan' - Half Centaur male - Married to Kana and Jena - He prepares the lacquers that finish the pieces and does the actual finishing work. *'Serri' - Half Centaur female - Junior wife, married to Genden and Xena - Chief cook. She does her share of the wicker work as well. *'Jena' - Half Centaur female -- Junior wife married to Stan and Kana - Main kid wrangler. She also does her share of wicker work. Map The Full map Category:Greyhawke Category:Greyhawke Gazetteer Category:Cities